


Love is built on trust.

by Cherryplasy11



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hemipenis, Honeymoon, LGBTQ, M/M, Snakes, Spiders, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11
Summary: Love is said to be built on trust...Trust-Noun1. firm belief in the reliability, truth, ability, or strength of someone or something.Lies only damage that trust.LieNoun1.an intentionally false statement.What happens when you constantly lie and when you do tell the truth you are though to be Lying
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Mortality|Patton Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Snake

**Author's Note:**

> For you guys the lies will be bold unless in the next sentence it says that it was a lie. 
> 
> Deceit has a hemipenis.

Snake-

_Noun-_

_1\. A long limbless reptile which has no eyelids, a short tail, and jaws that are capable of considerable extension. Some snakes have a venomous bite._

_2.a treacherous or deceitful person._

That's what Janus was...

In _both_ ways. 

He had scales on one side of his face that went down to his cheek bone and a snake eye on the right side of his face. He has two long fangs in his mouths that were usally tucked away from a persons view unless he is willing to show people. 

He was a liar and Deceitful...his nickname is literally Deceit.

**He didn't really care though.**

Deceit was leaning on a door way tossing an apple into the air. He was watching the Dad of the group run around trying to get dinner ready. Patton had over slept. "Need help Pretty boy?"Janus asked as he looked at the shorter male. While Patton wasn't THE shortest,Virgil takes that cake, He was short. "N-No i'm fine"Patton said. Janus saw the other trying to reach for a cook book that was just out of his grip. Janus took a bite and walked over and grabbed it for Patton. He held it up when Patton tried to get it Deceit held it just above where Patton couldn't get it. He saw the other jump up and down before puffing his cheeks out. "How about a kiss and i'll give you it~" Janus said smirking. "W-Wha-" " **I have a price for my help** cutie,Buuuut~" Janus dropped the book into the others arms. I'm willing to make an exception for you~" Janus said walking away grabbing another apple and popping it into his mouth. 

~After dinner~

Patton was washing the dishes when Deceit found himself at the doorway again and watching the other. He was smirking as his scales glistened in the light. He walked over and Pinned the other using his arms, "You know,When you have your little nightmares I will be willing for you too walk in and curl up by me~"Janus whispered in Patton's ear. He walked away grabbing a apple looking back as Patton was as red as the apple Janus was holding. Janus smirked and walked away knowing that he was getting into the other's head. 

Janus had finished the apple when he made it to his room he threw it into the trash can. He kicked his shoes off. He took his cape off and draped it over the chair before grabbing a T-shirt and bed pants that had his symbol. He changed into them setting his hat into the side of his bed. He closed his eyes falling asleep. 

-A few hours later-

Janus had woken up to his door softly opening up. He lifted up to see Patton closing the door. He smirking and held the blanket up inviting Patton to join. Patton went red and walked over to lay down. Janus curled around the other protectively. "Snake got your tongue pretty boy?~" He said into Patton's ear. Patton bit his lip and shook his head. "N-No...Night" Patton said as Janus nuzzled his neck. "Whatever you say pretty boy~" Janus said muffled by Patton's neck, he fell asleep felling Patton's breath slow and calm. 


	2. Mortality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pathos-   
> Noun-
> 
> A quality that evokes pity or sadness.

**Morality** -

**Noun-**

**principles concerning the distinction between right and wrong or good and bad behavior.**

Patton didn't know what happened when he woke up but the feeling of scales on skin was prominent on his jaw line. He went red and looked to see Janus there he Picked up the blanket and saw that he was still clothed. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 5am. He sighed and went to get up but he felt the other hold him down. "No..."Janus said "W-What?" "You only Slept 4 hours...Logan can cook."Janus said. He kept the other held down before revealing his fangs and biting the other with them. Patton whimpers out an ow. Janus pulls his fangs out. "Jussst go to ssssleep." He said Nuzzling the other. Patton felt the bite mark and look at his fingers to see there was no blood. He sighed and rolled over he closed his eyes falling asleep feeling safe and warm.

Patton woke up to see that Janus was curled around him. He looked up and saw that Janus was asleep and hugging him to where it's nearly impossible for him to leave if he wanted to. He sighed and looked around the room. He saw a small encloser in the back of the room closest to the window. Where the sun was peaking through. He bit the inside of his mouth feeling his eyes get droopy again. He fell back asleep with out much trouble.

The next time Patton woke up he saw that Janus was walking back in with a bowl and a pair of tongs. He sat up rubbing his eyes as he watched the other. Janus looked over and smiled. "Want to see Martha?" Janus said smiling.Patton gave him a confused look before getting up. He walked by the other to see the other luring out a small ball python. Patton backed up slightly as the snake lunged out to grab the mouse that Deceit had holding by the tongs. Patton looked at the other as he watched the snake and immediately jumped back watching as it struck out and latched onto the mouse. He looked at the container shocked. Janus chuckled. "Whats wrong Patty? Scared?~" Patton glared and sighed. Most of the sides would be off and in there room. “C-can I just go to my room.” Patton said. Deceit smirked and brought Patton’s face up looking at him. “Where’s my kiss darling~” Deceit said. Patton turned red and a loud slap rang out. 

Deceit was looking at his cheek with a red hand print slowly forming. “Morality’s growing a back bone.” He said. The side had slapped him hard enough to make Virgil slapping Remus look weak. He chuckles at least it wasn’t on his scales. He went to his bed and laid back his hand brushing his cheek. 

“Soon.” 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be at least 500 words per chapter.
> 
> And the heights are-
> 
> Roman-6'4  
> Remus-6'3  
> Janus-6'2  
> Logan-6'0  
> Thomas-5'10  
> Patton-5'8  
> Virgil-5'4


End file.
